


Scars Echo, But She Drowns Them Out

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Adam is dead. But the scars he left remain.





	Scars Echo, But She Drowns Them Out

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...
> 
> This is a thing. That I wrote. That might be painful. It hurt up write, honestly. But I got this mega angsty idea and it wouldn’t go so now it exists.
> 
> Enjoy?

“Hello again, my love. Did you miss me?”

Blake spun around, eyes wild and ears pinned. ‘No, no, no! How was this possible!’ She thought desperately. He was dead. She had heard the sound of her blade tearing through his body, seen the life leave his eyes and smelt the metallic tang of his blood as it coated her weapon. How was he here?!

She was in a dark, empty room. But she could feel his presence. She recognised his Aura; how it had always suffocated and bled over her, drowning out her own soul. He was here.

“Adam?” She hated how weak and terrified she sounded. She couldn’t even reach up to grab for Gambol Shroud.

“Oh Blake, did you really think that you could escape me? That you could win?” Adam strolled forward, that same sick and menacing grin on his face that was so often worn when talking about the humans he had killed. “All because of that human bitch. What pretty lies she told you.”

“You’re wrong. I _trust_ her.” Immediately Blake knew she said something she shouldn’t have. Adam’s face twisted into a feral snarl.

“You trusted _me_ once. Look what happened! Do you really think that things will be different just because it’s her?!” Adam stalked closer. “You’ll only destroy her, just like everything else you touch. You’re nothing but a poison, Blake!” Immediately Blake felt a burning, tearing sensation over her abdomen. As she hunched over in pain, she looked down to see not a blade buried in her stomach, but rather the word “poison” carved into into it, bleeding and raw.

“Names are important in our world, darling. It makes perfect sense that your name basically means Black Poison.” Again, Blake felt that same searing pain, this time, across her back. She didn’t need to see it to know what it said. As she fell to her knees gasping in pain, Adam started to circle around her.

“You’re toxic.” Burning. “You’re nothing but a coward.” Searing. “Selfish.” Tearing. “And you’re mine.” Each word became carved into her skin, a permanent reminder of his manipulation.

“I was never yours!” Blake finally managed to gasp out.

“But you want to be hers, don’t you? Do you really think she could possibly love you? A beast who has brought nothing but pain her way? You mean nothing to her.” Of all the things that Adam told her, that hit the hardest. Everything she’s fought against, every insecurity and instinct that screamed that she didn’t deserve to even try, made itself known. Scars tore open and cracks formed within her soul. She needed Yang. Yang was always there.

“You-“ Adam screamed in outrage as a bullet was suddenly shot into his chest. As his body convulsed in front of her, Blake suddenly found herself being lifted up into familiar arms.

“I’ve got you, baby. You’re okay, it’s not real, he can’t hurt you.” If it wasn’t for the searing pain ripping through her body where his words had been carved, blood dripping down, she would have believed her.

“Yang…” she choked out weakly, interrupted by the sobs that broke out. She couldn’t breath, everything hurt. She clutched desperately at the blonde woman holding her, heartbroken pleas to stay erupting from her throat.

“I know it hurts but you need to wake up for me, Blake. Just wake up and it’ll be okay.”

////////////////////////////////////////////

Blake’s eyes snapped open, a ragged sob ripped from her lungs. She was trapped, unable to breath. She struggled for a moment until a voice spoke, one that made her feel safe and okay. One that felt like home.

“You’re okay, you’re safe. He’s gone, he can’t hurt you.” Blake sat up with a gasp, sitting on the edge of her bed was Yang. Tears continued streaming down her face as she reached over and pulled herself against Yang, burying her face into the crook of her neck, allowing relieved sobs to escape. Yang responded immediately, pulling Blake into her lap and rocking them back and forth until the faunus was calm. Or at least as calm as she could be considering the situation.

“I’m sorry.” Said faunus rasped against Yang’s neck. Yang sighed softly.

“Don’t apologise. I get it. Nightmares can be the worst. Just tell me how I can help.” His words echoed in her head. But Gods did she want to be weak and selfish right now.

“…can you just…hold me?” Blake’s voice broke. She felt despicable, continually taking comfort from Yang when the girl had already given so much.

“Of course.” Yang hooked her arms around Blake’s back and under her knees, effortlessly lifting her up and moving up against the headboard. Blake curled up as small as she could in Yang’s lap, tucking her head under her chin. Yang’s hand run soothing circles over her back as she clutched at Yang’s shirt.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blake attempted to refuse at first but ultimately, the caring, worried tone that came so naturally to Yang made her words spill, the details of the nightmare flooding the brawler.

“Oh my _God_.” Blake cringed, another apology on the tip of her tongue.  
“I’m so, _so_ sorry you had to go through that, baby.” Yang cooed gently, lovingly, compassionately. Blake blinked back tears. “Everything that he told you was a lie, Blake. You are so special to me. You deserve to be here. You deserve happiness and safety and love.” Blake tried to argue but her partner wasn’t having it.

“You, Blake Belladonna, are an incredible person. You’re beautiful and kind, you’re forgiving and one of the most devoted and loving people I’ve ever met. You were brave enough to leave him, to make the decision to continue to care about people and now you’re choosing to stay again. You are so worthy, baby. And I know it’s hard to believe after everything you’ve been through but whenever you need a reminder, I’ll be right there with one.”

Blake had thought she had used up all her tears but apparently that wasn’t the case. She turned to burrow her face against Yang’s neck, crying into her skin as the blonde woman whispered loving reassurances into her ears.

Adam’s ghost may still be haunting her but with time, he would fade away into a cruel memory, a terrible nightmare. Eventually, he would be nothing more than the echo of the scars that she wore. One that was easily drowned out by the sound of her partner’s soul.

But unlike Adam, Yang’s soul would never drown out Blake’s. Instead, it amplified it. Held it up for all the world to see the beauty that Blake could not. But as she listened to the golden heart that she swore she knew in another life, Blake began to think that maybe one day, she’d be able to see what Yang had always known.


End file.
